


5 times Merlin shares with Arthur

by bethfekete



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfekete/pseuds/bethfekete





	5 times Merlin shares with Arthur

1.  
Choice time had just started when Arthur approached her desk.  
'i want to color but all the crayons have been taken.'  
From across the room Merlin pipes up 'thats ok Arthur, we can share.'  
The little boy smiles and bounds over to color. Crisis averted, Alice goes back to the inane task of putting together a lesson plan for kindergartners.

2.  
Morgana is watching telly and she can hear her brother in the other room with his friend.  
'mer-lin my car broke!'  
'its ok Arthur we can share.'   
She shakes her head and goes back to her program.

3.  
Mary is bringing the boys a late night snack and overhears them talking.  
'i want to sleep in my bed but you're the guest so i have to give it to you.'  
'its ok Arthur, we can share''  
Smiling, the cook puts the tray on the table just inside the door and turns out the light.

4.  
Elaine is sitting next to the new kids at lunch.  
'merlin i forgot my lunch again.'  
The dark haired boy rolls his eyes, 'its ok Arthur, we can share.'

5.  
Hunith watches the boys -young men- from her seat at the kitchen window.  
'Merlin, you don't understand! I don't have a mother, i killed her when i was born.'  
Merlin wraps his arms around his best friend and looks at his mother. 'its ok Arthur, we can share.'


End file.
